Ur
How Ur joined the Tourney When Ultear was born, Ur had felt a light shining into her heart and dreamed of a future full of hope for her daughter. One day, Ur discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so she took her to a doctor. The doctors from the Bureau of Magical Development pretended to treat Ultear, but in reality, they kidnapped her. When Ur returned for her daughter, they lied to her, saying that Ultear had died and her body was too ravaged for Ur to look at. Devastated, Ur did not accept her daughter's "death" and tearfully asked them to return Ultear back to her, but later, she finally accepted the doctors' lies. Ur then went to live in the mountains. Lyon was her first pupil, but she took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's hometown was destroyed by Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. She then trained them in the ways of Ice-Make Magic, in which one of the training trials required the three to strip, which is supposedly why both Gray and Lyon have a stripping problem. Some believe that she took them in to replace her dead daughter, but she denies this, and claims that she only thinks of them as her beloved pupils. As she used to take care of two kids, the others thought she was their mother, which was why men didn't approach her. She didn't seem to be bothered, though, which was seen in a flashback where she stormed away angrily after a shop owner told her it was time to start thinking about her own happiness. When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own to avenge his deceased parents, Ur intervened. It was during her battle against Deliora that she told Gray that he and Lyon were everything she needed to be happy, and that she had come to get that happiness back. She used Iced Shell to seal Deliora forever, but it had caused her to become the ice that is necessary for the process to go on. She believed that Lyon would spend his life trying to unfreeze her so he could fight her and be recognized as superior, as it was Lyon's lifelong goal. So, Ur made Gray to tell Lyon, who was unconscious at that time, that she was dead, although her body had only become ice. Somehow restored to life, Ur learns of the Tourney competition. She learns of a warrior known as Valka participating. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds some ice crystals. After the announcer calls her name Ur makes an ice triceratops and stands on up as the camera zooms saying "Look me in the eyes." Special Moves Ice-Make: Spinning Lily (Neutral) Ur forms a lily of ice and sends it spinning towards her opponent. Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (Side) Freezing the ground in front of her, Ur creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. Ice-Make: Thousand Serif Edge (Up) Ur forms blades of ice and jumps into the air swinging them. Ice-Make: Claymore Shears (Down) Ur sets up an ice patch. If the opponent steps on it, they will be damaged and frozen for 5 seconds. Ice-Make: Rose Garden (Hyper Smash) Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move for 1 minute. Iced Shell (Final Smash) Ur initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into ice. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice, giving heavy damage. Victory Animations #Ur spreads a sheet of ice saying "I've never once thought of you as a replacement for my daughter." #Ur rides a raptor of ice and says "I don't think there's anything in the world that could make me happier." #Ur lightly crouches and makes a rapier of ice then thrusts it saying "Rethink your thoughts if you don't wish to have hypothermia." On-Screen Appearance Ur bursts through an icicle and says "He told me he wanted to learn." Trivia *Ur's rival is Hiccup's mother who has had more dragon contact, Valka. *Ur shares her English voice actress with Lucy, Victreebel and Mio Sakamoto. *Ur shares her Japanese voice actress with Shion "Sinon" Asada, Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, Jolyne Cujoh, Dead Master, Carl Clover, Cammy White, Decapre, Tarah, Wyldstyle, Edina Pop, Maya and Kurapika. *Ur shares her French voice actress with Lizalfos, Eagle Marin, She-Hulk, Athena, Storm, X23, Psylocke, Alicia Winston, Queen Bee, Mrs. Nicole Watterson and Tanya. *Ur shares her Arabic voice actress with Blue Proton, Leo T., Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Mature, Shermie, Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez), Fearow, Sarah Jones, Prairie Dawn, Koloktos, Mey-Rin, Sharon, Hitomi, Frolaytia Capistrano, Jeanne d'Arc and Killua Zoldyck. *Ur shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Fu. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters